If I didn't Care
by silver.wings.34
Summary: Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?" Another songific about Eric and Calleigh. Suggestions welcome!


I know, I know- another songific! But I heard this song and just had to think of them! It's from _Miss Pettigrew Lives For a Day_. happy reading!

E C E C E C E C E C E C E C E C E C E C E C E C E C E C E C E C

_If I didn't care more than words can say  
If I didn't care, would I feel this way?  
If this isn't love then why do I thrill?  
And what makes my head go round and round  
While my heart stands still?  
If I didn't care, would it be the same?  
Would my every prayer begin and end with just your name?  
And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?  
Would all this be true, if I didn't care you for you?  
If I didn't care, would it be the same?  
Would my every prayer begin and end with just your name?  
And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?  
Would all this be true, if I didn't care you for you?_

Eric Delko shifted slightly, leaning against the bar, drink in hand. His tux was getting hot in the crowded ballroom and he considered going home but he hadn't seen _her_ yet. The only reason he was standing in the country club's ballroom in a tux while his co-workers danced and laughed around him was because of _her_. The MDPD's annual party had taken a classy swing this year, going all out in a black and white _gala_ event. He glanced around the ballroom again, taking in the silk and taffeta ruffles of the women's gowns and the "penguin suits" of the men escorting them.

Glancing at his watch, Eric frowned, knowing she was never one to be late. His eyes snapped up to the sound of a soft, southern laugh floating across the floor. Calleigh Duquesne stood with Natalia and Alexx, taking in the grandeur of the room. Eric's stomach swooped and his heart stopped as he noticed her gown. The strapless creation fitted her slender form perfectly, gracing her curves in soft crimson ruffles. Calleigh glanced around the room, finally locking eyes with _him_, blushing at his flattering expression. She'd never admit it, but she picked out the dress just for that look from his expressive brown eyes.

Eric jolted back to reality and quickly closed his gaping mouth. He saw her giggle slightly at his expression. He grabbed two champagnes from the bar and headed over to where she stood, glowing with the two other women. Natalia and Alexx shared a knowing look and beat a hasty retreat as Eric approached. Lost for words, Eric just smiled as he approached the blushing blonde.

"Hey Eric," she started softly,

"Hey Cal," he replied, voice slightly higher than normal. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "You, uh, you look really nice."

Calleigh smiled at this compliment, returning it while accepting the champagne he had brought over. They stood in silence for a few minutes, watching the dancers and taking covert glances at one another. When another slow waltz started, he turned and gestured towards the dance floor, wordlessly asking her to join him on the shiny wooden floor. She nodded shyly, accepting his hand and following him to a clear spot. Calleigh noticed his hand shaking slightly, and thanked her lucky stars she was hiding her nerves better than he was. Eric slipped his right hand to her waist and grasped her other hand in his. Their companionable silence continued as they spun gracefully across the floor. Eric's insides seemed to freeze as Calleigh took a slight step closer, looking up at him through her long lashes, a smile playing on her lips.

"Are you ok Eric," she asked, still smiling sweetly, "You seem a little tense."

"I'm great Cal, just great." He said, grinning as they locked eyes.

"So, uh, where did you, um, learn to waltz so well?" Calleigh asked, shifting under the intensity of his gaze. His look gave her even more butterflies until she could have sworn there was a herd of rhinos stampeding around her stomach instead. He laughed loudly and his eyes sparkled as he said, "I grew up with three sisters, who do you think was their practice dummy?" sending them both into a round of laughter.

"Well remind me to thank Izzy," she replied as Eric twirled her under his arm, "I'm quite impressed!"

"Well, I'm going to ask you the same question Bullet Girl. You're pretty light on your feet as well," Eric smiled, loosening up now that they were back to their usual playful banter.

"What?" Eric asked after Calleigh mumbled her answer.

"I said Cotillion. I went to a Cotillion." Calleigh was blushing now and refused to meet his eye.

"You?" he questioned incredulously.

"Yes, yes. It was all for my mama. She already had three boys and she had her heart set on at least a proper southern daughter. I didn't want to let her down." She bit her lip, waiting for Eric to tease her. She was caught off guard as he brought his head close enough to whisper delicately in her ear, "I bet you were the belle of the ball." Calleigh just smiled and slipped her arm tighter around his neck.

The couple fell back into their easy silence, temples still touching. Eric's thumb traced small circles on the skin that her lower backed dress didn't cover. Calleigh bit her lip, slightly choked with the waves of emotion crashing over her. Her green eyes fluttered shut as she basked in the feeling of all that was Eric. She was unaware her dance partner was doing the same. The couple had given up all proper form and was simply content to sway in the arms of the other. Calleigh was brought out of her foggy state when Eric shifted to look in her emerald eyes.

"Cal, I," he started, emotion clear on his face. Calleigh's heart pounded, hoping against hope that he was about to say what she most wanted and feared.

"Yes?" she prompted him, heart and head waging the internal war yet again.

"You're a great dancer," he said after a pause, watching her face fall.

"Oh. Thank you." She replied, feeling her stomach drop.

"Do you want to get a drink or something?" he asked, feeling like a coward. He knew what he wanted to tell her, but the thought of her saying no made him swallow any courage the champagne had given him.

"Sure," Calleigh replied, trying to smile. He could tell she still looked quite crestfallen but his insecurities seemed to always win out when it came to telling Calleigh the important stuff. They walked off the dance floor, grabbing drinks from a waiter as they made their way to the terrace. They stood side by side gazing at the Miami lights and listening to the music drifting out the open French doors. Calleigh turned towards him, leaning against the stone railing. He mirrored her pose, waiting for her to speak. A parade of emotions whipped across her face before she finally lifted her eyes to look into his.

"Eric," she started, mind momentarily going blank as she fell into his dark eyes. She almost chickened out just as he had, but old apprehensions fell on deaf ears tonight.

"Yea?" he encouraged just as she had. She looked down one more time, took a deep breath and just took the small distance left between them. Both wore a silly grin when they broke apart from the kiss. Another slow ballad came on and gently wrapped his arms around her. They swayed with the music, enveloped in each other's loving embrace. Words could wait.

E C E C E C E C E C E C E C E C E C E C E C E C E C E C E C E C

Ok, so I know the ending was a little cheesy, but I love these two together! R&R!


End file.
